red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Ryder
Red Ryder is the vigilante superhero alter-ego of 19 year old Billionheir, David Young. Appearance Red Ryder typically wears a black, bulletproof one-piece attire with no sleeves and red accents, he also wears red boots, red cyber gloves, a red utility belt, a dark grey mask that covers his face from the nose down and a pair of red lense sunglasses. However, during season 2, the suit is given an upgrade, for example, the suit is no longer bare sleeved. Personality Whereas the rich kid side of David is upbeat, fun loving and sometimes sarcastic, Red Ryder is serious, determined and focused on completing the task at hand, while at the same time, attempts to make sure no one is put in harms way. Biography When David was young, his mother, Lauren, died from cancer, a few years later, David's father, Edward, died in a car accident, when his father died, David took over his father's company, Youngtech, and was raised and protected by his butler, Angelo. Over the course of 14 years, David spent his free time working on the Red Ryder suit, intending to become a crime fighter, however, for 13 years, he couldn't complete the suit. On David's 19th birthday, he finally completed the suit, but had no intentions to reveal it to the public, instead, he chose to keep it hidden away until he needed it, while around the same time, a series of robberies had been occurring. While David was hosting a gala, a Jewel Thief snuck into the homes of one of David's guests and stole all the jewellry. When David read about the robbery, he used the suit for the first time, officially becoming Red Ryder, using a form of transport called The Rydercycle to get around, he was able to stop the thief from attempting to steal a valuable diamond called 'The Serpent's Fang', however, when the police arrested the thief and Red Ryder was gone, the Police took all the credit. The next night, David found out about a high speed chase and used a Hanglider to find the chase, before shooting an arrow at the getaway driver's tyre, allowing the police to catch the driver, however, they took all credit again, even though Police Commissioner, Francis Andrews, found the arrow. In the morning, David recieved a message from Francis that was given to him by Francis' daughter, Emily, showing a picture of the arrow. Red Ryder used his wide array of gadgets and weapons to get back the arrow from the evidence locker and retrieve a file on a recently escaped Serial Killer called Vance Roland, who had also kidnapped Emily. When Ryder finds Roland and rescues Emily, he and Roland engage in a fight on the roof of Roland's hideout, ending with Ryder flashing a bright light in Roland's face and causing him to fall of the roof, however, Ryder saved Roland from death, saying he's not a killer like Roland, Ryder then tazed Roland and arrested him, proving to the police that Red Ryder is a good guy. A few weeks later, Red Ryder became very well known in Ambrose City, and one day, prevented a robber called Damien Derek from robbing the National History Museum, and during the fight, was able to break Derek's jaw. After arresting Derek, David recieved a jigsaw puzzle from an unknown source. After solving the jigsaw, Red Ryder is lead to Rollins Asylum, where Damien Derek has been broken out, finding only an envelope from a man called The Puzzler, Red Ryder is sent on a wild goose chase throughout the city, before finding out that Damien had aligned himself with Puzzler in exchange for revenge and a device that realligned Damien's jaw and gave him the bite of a crocodile, prompting him to take on the alias of Ripjaw, however, The Puzzler turns on Damien and escapes, before giving Ryder one more puzzle, when Ryder solves the puzzle, he arrests Ripjaw. Allies Angelo Emily Andrews Francis Andrews Regulus Dennis Enemies Main Villains Vance Roland Ripjaw The Puzzler Saggi Trickster Nightmare Golem Thorne Mudball Vixen Split Bone Cold Pimp Sniper Clockwork Annual Silence Diabolus Immortalis Valkyrie Turncoat Face Bombshell Purge Undead Crosshair Bug-Eye Shiek Piper The Order Minor Villains Puppeteer Mercinary Ninja Voltz One Time Enemies Zorra the Magnificent (Originally, Zorra was meant to appear in season 2, but the episode was cancelled) Novelist Gadgets #Gadget Gauntlets-A pair of Red Gauntlets that feature many abilities, such as magnetism, security hacking, maps, information files, claws (Used for climbing), enhanced strength etc. Even though both gauntlets share the same abilities, both gauntlets each have 1 additional attatchment that the other does not, the right gauntlet has a built in crossbow and the left gauntlet has a built in sword. The gauntlets are Red Ryder's main gadgets #Ryder Boomerang-A modified boomerang made out of steel #Exploding Slime-A slime that will explode after a certain amount of time #Grappling Hook #De-Coder-A remote device used to measure radio frequency, hack codes etc. #Zip-Liner-A device used to zipline across long distances. #Sonic Boomerang-A version of the Ryder Boomerang that gives off a sonic shriek when thrown. #Remote Boomerang-A version of the Ryder Boomerang that can be remote controlled #Reverse Boomerang-A version of the Ryder Boomerang that will instantly reverse it's direction to hit anything behind the one that threw it #Smoke Bomb #Remote Electical Charge-A mini cannon that sends a jolt of electricity when fired #Stun Stick-In part 2 of Toxinne, Ryder knocks out a group of prison inmates and takes one of their stun sticks to use again incase he needed it. #Disruptor-A device obtained from Bone Cold that allows to user to cause guns and land mines to malfunction #Ice Bombs-Another device obtained from Bone-Cold that freezes everything in range after it explodes #Glue Bomb-A grenade that causes a glue explosion when used. When Ryder obtained the Ice Bombs, he stopped using the glue bombs #Glider Pack-A back pack that allows Ryder to glide across long distances #Ryder Boots-Red Ryder's boots, like his gauntlets, they are equipped with many modifications that are activated by clicking the boots together, allowing them to turn into rocket boots, ice skates, roller blades etc. #Blind Flash-A modified flashlight that blinds anyone that the device is shined on. #Crime Glasses-A pair of sunglasses that are equipped with X-Ray vision, night vision and even a mode that allows Ryder to calculate every possible solution to a problem and think of the most plausible solution. In one episode (Or rather 2 since it was a 2 parter), it was also mentioned that whenever Ryder needs to aim something (E.g. The Crossbow in the Gadget Gauntlets, The Ryder Boomerangs, Grappling Hook, REC, Ice/Glue Bombs etc.) then a crosshair will appear in the lense to help his aim. #Red Ryder Mask-A mask that covers Ryder's face from the nose down, it is equipped with a voice modifier so people can't recognize David's voice. It is also equipped with a device that allows Ryder to breathe underwater and also works as a gasmask. #The Suit-Although technically not a gadget, the suit has several components that increase Ryder's jump, agility, strength and speed. It also works well as armor as it is bullet proof. #Sonic Blaster-A blaster resembling an air horn that emits a sonic blast that shatters glass, Ryder never uses it on people due to the fact that it could potentially kill them. #AC Device-A small device built into the suit that allows Ryder to stay cool in temperatures up to 5000 degrees Suits Red Ryder uses several different suits, each one with different features: #The Original-The classic bare sleeved suit with no cape with the techno features. It has been mentioned that the suit is both bulletproof and fire proof #The Beyond Suit- A full body suit with a modified mask, it is full black with no utility belt and has a red logo on the chest #The Thermo Suit (The TS)- A bulk suit with sleeves and a set of mechanical gliding wings, is is heavily padded and is internally heated, due to the suit being used to withstand extremely cold temperatures, it also has heated gloves #The Power Suit- An internally mechanized suit that allows Ryder to launch rockets and also gives him superhuman strength #The Sensor Suit- This suit allows Ryder to camoflauge and see through walls #The Electricity Suit- This suit allows Ryder to absorb electrical charges and charge up machinery Vehicles #Ryder-Cycle-A super fast motorcycle, equipped with an auto drive, weapons, self defense and it is bulletproof. #Hang Glider-A glider that Ryder uses to scout the city, it is equipped with a modification where it will strap itself around the waist of whoever is using it so they don't fall when they need both free hands. #Hoverboard-A board that Ryder uses in speed chases when he can't reach his Cycle. #Ryder-Wing-Originally a small aeroplane, Ryder was able to have it modified with weapons and defenses. #Ryder-Sub-A submarine that Ryder uses in underwater missions. #Ryder-Mobile-Not used at all during season 1, Ryder had the Mobile ready before all of the other transports, however, he never used it until he got his driver's lisence, it is a bulletproof car with 17 different weapons, an auto drive, and even an attachment that allows David to change into the Red Ryder suit while he's in the car, it also has a camoflauge function that allows Ryder to disguise it as any form of car in the world, as long as the car is legal. #Ryder-Boat-A powerful boat complete with several weapons. #Ryder-Blade Trivia *Red Ryder was originally going to be called 'Crimson', then the name was changed to 'Krymzon', then to 'Red Ryder' *Parts of Red Ryder are based on Batman *The writer has confirmed he will be giving Red Ryder a sidekick at the start of season 2. The sidekick has been confirmed to be called Copper. Ryder will also get a second sidekick in season 4. *Originally, Red Ryder was going to be a 27 year old Detective that blames himself for his best friend's death, this was however changed to a 19 year old child billionheir. Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:People who know Red Ryder's Identity Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Vigilantes